Lucrezia Soriano
“Be true to yourself. But that's something everyone says and no one means. No one wants you to be yourself. They want you to be the version of yourself that they like.” - Marie Lu, The Young Elites Lucrezia Gelsomina Soriano Menéndez is the only daughter between Sorcerer Giuseppe Soriano and Shapeshifter Concepción Menéndez, and is the paternal half-sister to Valerio. Backstory Lucrezia was born on June 19, 2002 in Puebla, Mexico to Sorcerer Giuseppe Soriano and Shapeshifter Concepción Menéndez, and is the paternal half-sister to Valerio and they are seven months apart in age. Her parents are diplomats, so she has lived in many countries including Spain, the United Arab Emirates and her native Mexico. As an child she developed an incestuous relationship with her brother Valerio but it ended when they became teenagers but would occasionally hook-up with each other mostly on her part when she felt rejected and needed comfort. Personality Lucrezia always wants to be the best and does everything to get there. When she sees an academic competitor in Nadia, she complains to the headmaster and her teacher about her headscarf due to her prejudice about Islamic culture. Lucrezia can be lively and funny, but her friendly side is quickly overshadowed by her cockiness and ambition. She is spoiled and can not stand rejection. Appearance Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Enhanced Condition * Portal Creation * Energy Assimilation Individuals Powers * Animal Morphing ** Her favorite forms are bats, butterflies, eagles, and moths. * Sharpness Manipulation * Elemental control especially over fire. Possessions Relationships ''Lucrezia Soriano/relationships'' Etymology * Lucrezia is the Italian form of Lucretia which is the feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly from Latin lucrum "profit, wealth". In Roman legend Lucretia was a maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome. This caused a great uproar among the Roman citizens, and the monarchy was overthrown. This name was also borne by a saint and martyr from Spain. * Gelsomina is the Italian form of Jasmine is from the English word for the climbing plant with fragrant flowers that is used for making perfumes. It is derived via Arabic from Persian یاسمین (yasamin), which is also a Persian name. * Soriano is from place names such as Soriano Calabro and Soriano nel Cimino. It is typical of southern Italy. * Menéndez means "son of Menendo" in Spanish, the given name Menendo being a medieval Spanish form of Hermenegildo is the Spanish and Portuguese form of a Visigothic name meaning "complete sacrifice", from the Germanic elements ermen "whole, entire" and gild "sacrifice, value". It was borne by a 6th-century saint, the son of Liuvigild the Visigothic king of Hispania. Trivia * She is associated with XVI (16) which is in reference to the Tarot card The Tower. She is also associated with two Minor Arcana cards the Ten of Swords and Five of Coins. * She is associated with the Aztec goddess Ītzpāpālōtl. * Her favorite dishes are carne a la tampiqueña and cheesesteak sandwich. * Lucrezia's favorite animals are otters. * Her fear is failure. * Her favorite color is orange. * Her favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn and her favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sorcerers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Halfbloods Category:Soriano family Category:Delta Zeta Phi Category:St. Virginis students Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters